theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Challenge
Here is my thirty seventh fanfiction, enjoy! Lincoln was in the living room eating a bowl of cereal. He was listenting to the radio, where a company founded by a man Gavriel Anderson was holding a special competition. Gavriel: Alright folks, we're going to try one last phone call to see who the lucky winner will be! (The phone in the kitchen suddenly rang. Lincoln rushes in and answers it) Lincoln: Hello, this is Lincoln Loud! I'm wanting to answer your question! Gavriel: Well hello Lincoln! This is your lucky chance to win our special competition, by answering the following question! (Soon, the parents came into the kitchen) Rita: Who are you talking to sweetie? Lincoln: Gavriel Anderson, the guy on the radio! He's holding a competition, and if I answer the question correctly, I get a prize! Lynn Sr.: Well, sounds like a good deal son! Lincoln: (puts the phone on speaker) Alright Gavriel, what's the question? Gavriel: Okay Lincoln, here's the question: Frank's father has four sons, three of whom are named One, Two and Three. What is the name of the fourth son? Lincoln: (thinks) Umm... Lynn Sr.: Four? Lincoln: No, it's Frank! Gavriel: Is that your final answer? Lincoln: Yes! Gavriel: Congratulations Lincoln, you have won the contest! Lincoln: (excited) Yay! I won! I won! Rita: (claps) Yay! Lynn Sr.: (thinks) Wow, I really should learn that next time. Gavriel: Your lucky prize will be an all expense paid trip to a 5 star hotel, with a water park, for one week! (Suddenly, the sisters came in) Lola: Did somebody say hotel?! Lynn: Sign me up! Gavriel: However, the catch is that the trip is only for you and you alone Lincoln. Sisters: (disappointed) Awww... Rita: Wait, does this mean we can't go either? Lynn Sr.: Who's going to watch our son?! Gavriel: Fear not Mr. Loud because the staff will be taking care of Lincoln, AND you can call him anytime you want for free! Rita: Sounds fair! Gavriel: Better get ready on Monday Lincoln! Lincoln: Oh I sure will! TWO DAYS LATER (Lincoln was packing his suitcase, with his clothes, comics, and Bun Bun inside. He closes his suitcase and walks downstairs where his sisters follow) Lincoln: It's such a shame I can't bring you guys with me. Lynn: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, such a shame. Lincoln: (smirks) But I think not having me around will be worse for you guys. Lori: Oh please, we'd be fine. Lincoln: (snickers) I doubt it. You guys are going to miss me so much, you'll be begging for me to come back. Luan: Hah! Fat chance! Luna: Yeah dude, I bet you'll miss us so much you'll want to end your trip early just so you can come back and be with us. Lincoln: I bet I won't do that. Lori: Alright, we're gonna make a wager. Lincoln: Oh a wager I see? Lucy: Yes. If you can go the whole week without calling us once, or if one of us calls you even for a second, we all have to do something for you. Leni: But if you call us, then that means you have to do something for us! Lincoln: It's a deal! (Lincoln notices his taxi pulling up outside) Lincoln: Well, there's my ride. See you guys next week! Sisters: Bye~! (Lincoln hops into the car as it drives away. The sisters all look at each other with smug looks) Lynn: This is going to be so easy! Lisa: There's a 99% chance that Lincoln will obviously lose this bet, even I know that by Lincoln's standards. Lola: Well now that Lincoln's gone, let's all go do something fun together as sisters! Lily: Poo poo! (The sisters all get into Vanzilla and drive off to the beach) Lori: Today, we're going to enjoy the day, just us girls! (All the sisters cheer) Lola: This will be the best day ever! Lynn: It'll be even better when we win that bet! LATER THAT DAY (Vanzilla pulls up in the driveway. The sisters come out after having so much fun at the beach) Lori: That was literally the best day ever! Lana: I still couldn't find a pet shark! Lucy: My hope has died. Luna: Hmm, seems after today there's only six days left. Lynn: Relax Luna, I'm sure we'll win this bet. THE NEXT DAY (The sisters were all in the kitchen having breakfast) Lori: Seems odd to eat at the table with one seat left. Luan: Yeah, but we gotta keep it cool, so we can win this bet! Lola: I have a whole day planned! Leni: Going to the mall will be fun! Lynn: I'm sure we'll all be good. (Later that day, the sisters were all in the living room watching Dream Boat) Lori: Watching this show is so much fun, right guys? Leni: I agree! Although it's more fun with- Lola: Don't you dare bring up his name Leni! Leni: Why? Lana: If we keep our mind off it, we won't have to call him! Leni: Ohh. Luna: (yawns) We should probably get ready for bed. Day two is almost over. Lily: (yawns) Poo poo... (Luna picks up Lily as she and the other sisters walk upstairs to get ready for bed) Lori: (smugly) Well, looks like things have been great around here. Luna: (smugly) I agree sis. Lana: (smugly) Lincoln's gonna beg to come home just to be with us! THE NEXT DAY (The sisters were once again at the table eating breakfast, but they looked a little less smug than yesterday) Lori: So, what have you guys got planned for today? Lynn: Well, I'm just gonna play sports outside. Luna: I'm gonna try and come up with a new song. Lucy: I need to finish my new poem. Lisa: And I have more to study on. Lori: Good, I'm sure we'll still be fine. (Later that day, Leni was in her room trying to design some new clothes, but all she did was sit on her chair looking upset) Leni: (sighs) I'm not really in the mood for designing today. (Leni puts her clotthes away and slumps on her bed trying to read a magazine) Lori: (walks in) Hey Leni, are you okay? Leni: Not really, I'm not in the mood to design clothes. Lori: Really? You love designing clothes! Leni: Yeah, I know.. but I somehow feel, empty... Like something's missing. Lori: Like what? Leni: (sighs) I don't know. (In Luna and Luan's room, Luna was trying to come up with new lyrics for her song) Luna: (groans) That won't work either! Luan: Having trouble Luna? Luna: Dude, I've been having trouble all day! Writing lyrics for this new song has suddenly become tough. Luan: I understand Luna, everybody gets frustrated. Luna: Hey Luan, can I ask a question? You haven't told a single pun ever since yesterday. How come? Luan: (sighs) I guess I'm just not in the mood. Luna: (shocked) Really?! You always want to make everyone laugh. Luan: I know, but for some reason, I just feel... empty. Luna: Hmm, strange... (Outside, Lynn was kicking her soccer ball around, but after a while, she began to get bored) Lynn: Man, I had no idea playing sports alone would be THIS boring. (Lucy suddenly appears by Lynn, scaring her) Lucy: You seem bored. Lynn: I am bored Lucy! Nobody wants to play sports with me! Lucy: I feel really empty. I've had no inspiration to do my poems. Lynn: Really? Lucy: Yes. I feel as if something's missing. Lynn: I wonder what it could be? (The two suddenly heard loud rackets from the twins' room) Lucy: Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. (In Lola and Lana's room, the two twins were fighting each other) Lola: (angry) For the last time Lana, KEEP YOUR ANIMALS OFF MY TROPHIES! Lana: (angry) Well SORRY for trying to have some fun! (Lori and Leni come in the room and get nervous of the two fighting) Lori: Whoa, both of you calm down! (The two twins continued fighting, ignoring Lori and Leni) Leni: (worried) I've never dealt with the twins before! Lisa: Could you two keep it down? Trying to study is impossible with all that racket! (Lisa was ignored, as the twins kept on fighting) Lori: Goodness, they're more aggressive than ever. Lisa: And such aggressiveness affects my studies. (rubs her arm) Mostly. Leni: Mostly? Lisa: It could just be me, but I feel as if the absence of something in this house has made me lose focus. Lori: Like what? Lisa: I'm sure I'll figure it out. (Lisa goes back into her room, and tries to study again, only to find that one of her experiments seemed ruined) Lisa: (groans) This is what happens when it's hard to study. And I thought Lincoln was the only one messing these up. (Suddenly, Lily began to cry really loudly) Lisa: (shocked) The youngest has exploded! (Lori and Leni burst into the room) Leni: (gasps) Lily's blown up?! Lori: (facepalms) No Leni, Lily just started crying. (Leni picks up Lily to check on her) Leni: Aww Lily, what's the matter? Lori: (glares at Lisa) Lisa, what did you do? Lisa: I had nothing to do with this, all I did was study. Leni: Come on Lily, let's calm you down. (Leni gently cuddles Lily, trying to calm her down as she eventually does) Lori: (smiles) There we go. (Leni puts Lily back into her crib as they leave the room) Lisa: (confused) Odd for Lily to sob all of a sudden. (At dinner time, the sisters and parents were at the table) Rita: So, what did you kids do today? Leni: Eh, not much. Luan: Our days were kinda boring. Lucy: Not to mention lifeless. Lynn Sr.: (wide eyed) Well that's a little extreme. Rita: Well earlier today, we called Lincoln to see how he was doing, and- (Suddenly, Lily began to cry loudly again) Lori: Lily, not again! Lola: That's the second time she's cried today for no reason! Luna: (sighs) Dudes, I think I might know why. Lana: What's that Luna? Luna: She misses Lincoln! (The other sisters gasp) Lori: Do you think that's why she cried earlier? Lisa: Well, she did cry right after I even said Lincoln's name. Leni: Aww, maybe we should call Linky. Lola: No Leni! Leni: (gasps) Why? Sisters: Because we'll lose the bet!! Leni: Ohh. Lori: There is no way we're calling Lincoln! Lynn: Yeah I agree! Lana: Me too! Rita: Kids, that's like saying you don't want to talk to Lincoln. Lola: But if we do, then we'll lose the bet! Luna: So we gotta make sure we don't! Lori: Besides, Lincoln will be back in a couple days, it won't be so bad. THE NEXT DAY (During the evening, some of the sisters were trying to do their own activities. Leni was in her room trying to do a puzzle) Leni: (thinks) Hmm, where does this piece go? Hey Linky, could- (Leni realizes that Lincoln still wasn't home, which causes her to look down sadly) Leni: Forget it, I'm done with puzzles today. (puts her puzzles away) (In Luna and Luan's room, Luna was trying to sing a song while playing her Ukulele) Luna: Days like today take my life away, (voice breaks) without my baby bro to keep me company... (Luna wipes her tears away, as Luan notices) Luan: (sighs) Normally I'd tell a joke right now, but I'm not in the mood... (Outside, Lynn was trying to play baseball) Lynn: She hits, she runs, she scores! (Lynn's cheering soon went silent, when she began to feel lonely) Lynn: (sighs) No playmate... (In Lucy's room, she was still trying to write a poem) Lucy: I need a rhyme for love... Sigh, I have no inspiration. (In Lana and Lola's room, Lori was trying to keep Lana and Lola under control) Lola: WHY DOES LANA NEVER LISTEN TO ME?! Lana: You're not the queen of me, miss bossy pants! Lori: Guys come on, let's keep this under control! (The twins tackled each other and continued fighting) Lori: (groans) Lincoln's normally good with this! (Lori then heard crying from Lily in her room) Lori: (facepalms) Not again. Lisa: (walks out of her room) It appears as though today has been yet another slog for me. Lori: (sighs) Maybe this isn't going to be so easy. (During the night, the sisters were all in the living room watching Finding Dory) Luna: So, how did you guys do today? Leni: (sighs) It was boring! Lynn: Just like yesterday. Lori: Come on guys, it can't be that bad without Lincoln, right? Leni: Oh yeah? What did YOU do today Lori? Lori: (sighs) Not a whole lot. Luan: It's been so empty without Lincoln! Leni: (voice breaking) I want to call Lincoln!! (Lily began to cry loudly again) Lisa: (annoyed) Dang it. Lana: We can't Leni! We'll lose the bet! Lola: He'll be home on Monday! Lori: Right, today is Thursday, we can do this! THREE DAYS LATER (All the sisters were in the living room, but they all looked really depressed) Luna: The last few days have been painful... Lucy: But we're almost there. Lola: Right, Lincoln will be back home tomorrow! (The sisters then heard Lori's phone from upstairs. They rushed upstairs as Lori grabbed her phone) Lori: (gasps) Guys! It's Lincoln! Lola: It is?! Hah! We won the bet! (The sisters all cheered) Leni: What does the message say?! (The sisters all gathered around to read the message. It read, "Hey guys, it's Lincoln. I wanted to message you guys something. You see, our hotel has been dealing with some weather issues, the taxi drivers are so sick of the heat and they're going on strike. So because of that, I'm going to be staying here for a few more days. Oh, and this doesn't count as a call, so the bet's still going on. Love, Lincoln.") Lola: Aw, we didn't win!! Leni: (voice breaking) Lincoln's not coming home tomorrow! Lily: (crying) Wink-con!! Luan: Come on guys, settle down! It's only a couple more days! Luna: But dude, look at how miserable we've been! Lori: This is going to be torture, and I know it! TWO DAYS LATER (The sisters were all in the living room once again looking miserable) Lynn: I feel so miserable! Lana: I do too! Lisa: I think everybody does. Lola: Come on guys, Lincoln will be home hopefully tomorrow! Luna: (voice breaking) Hopefully...? Lori: H-Hey guys, why don't we try playing a board game? (Lori gets the sisters to sit on the ground) Lori: Let's play truth or dare. (pulls off her flat, and spins it around, then it lands on Leni) Truth or Dare Leni? Leni: Umm, truth? Lori: What was the best dress you ever bought? Leni: (thinks) Umm, I think... Lori: Having trouble? Leni: (sighs) Yeah... Lori: Does anyone want to go? (The sisters all looked at each other with sad faces, because their minds were so set on Lincoln. Then, finally...) Leni: (screams) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Luna: WE HAVE TO CALL LINCOLN! Lana: I MISS HIM SO MUCH! Sisters: WE ALL DO!! Lori: Let's call him on my phone! (The sisters all rushed upstairs and grabbed Lori's phone. She dialed Lincoln's number and put it on speaker. They waited for a few seconds, then... they heard the voice they wanted to hear from the phone) Lincoln: Hello? Sisters: (gasp) LINCOLN!!! Lincoln: Hey guys! What's up? Leni: (voice breaking) Linky, we've been so miserable without you! Lucy: Our lives have been empty. Luna: (voice breaking) I almost cried without you around! Lana: (voice breaking) Everything's been crazy without you! Lori: (voice breaking) We want you to come home!! Lincoln: Oh you guys, I miss you too! But thankfully I'll be coming home tomorrow! Leni: (excited) YAY! Lincoln: Just to cheer you guys up, how about I tell you what I did? Luan: (smiles) Go ahead! Lincoln: Well, the past few days have been so much phone! The staff were really nice people, giving me food, drinks, and help whenever I needed it. There was this great water park, with slides, guns, and a giant bucket to tip water all over you! The food was great too, and the games in the hotel were nice too! My bed is great, the view is amazing, and I can get free Wi-Fi here! Luna: Sounds like you had a lot of fun dude! Lincoln: Yeah, but all during this time, I kept thinking about you guys. Lori: (gasps) You did? Lincoln: Yup. Even though I've had an amazing time, sometimes I felt a little bit bored without you guys around. Everytime I did something, it kept reminding me of you guys. When I went swimming in the pool, it sorta reminded me of the time I went to the resort with Lori. Lori: (smiles) I remember that. Lincoln: When I went to the hotel's special store, I couldn't help but look at all the great dresses reminding me of how awesome Leni is at that. Leni: (blushes) Awww! Lincoln: Or when I went to the karaoke bar, all the people trying to play music just couldn't compete with Luna. Luna: (blushes) Aw, Lincoln. Lincoln: Or how about the comedy club? I couldn't stop thinking of Luan! Luan: (smiles) That's me! (Over the next hour, Lincoln continued to tell his sisters about all the things he did during his stay at the hotel. The sisters were all so happy to hear Lincoln talking to them, and they couldn't wait for him to come home tomorrow) Lincoln: So even though I had a lot of fun, I can't wait to come home and see you guys again. Luan: (teary eyed) Oh Lincoln, we can't wait to see you too. Lincoln: Did I cheer you guys up? Lana: You sure did big brother! Lily: Wink-con! Lincoln: Well, I should probably head off, I'm getting a little tired. See you guys tomorrow! Sisters: Bye Lincoln! (Lincoln hangs up, then Lori puts her phone away) Lynn: Wow, that was great. Leni: I felt so happy talking to Linky again. Lola: It'll be so much better when Lincoln comes home tomorrow. THE NEXT DAY (The sisters were all waiting anxiously in the living room) Luan: (groans) When is he going to be here? Lori: Patience guys. (The girls then heard a car pull up outside the house. They remained patient. Until, the door slowly opened, and in came Lincoln with his suitcase. As soon as Lincoln saw the sisters, he threw his arms back) Lincoln: Come here. (Without hesitation, the sisters all went up to Lincoln and gave him the most genuine group hug he's ever had) Leni: Oh Lincoln, I missed you so much! (kisses Lincoln's cheek) Luna: We all missed you dude! (kisses Lincoln's other cheek) Luan: We're so happy to have you home! (kisses Lincoln's forehead) Lincoln: (smiles) Aww guys, you must've been miserable without me. Lynn: We were bro. Lincoln: In that case, I'm calling off the bet. Sisters: (shocked) You are?! Lincoln: Because you were all so miserable, all I want is for you guys to be happy again. (The sisters all smiled with teary eyes, then they gave Lincoln another hug, some of the sisters planted kisses on his face) Lincoln: (giggles) I love you guys. Sisters: We love you too Lincoln. Lincoln: Now that I'm home, I'm going to spend the whole day with all of you! (The sisters cheer from this. So Lincoln spent the whole day spending some time with each of his sisters, and making them all happy with his presence. Towards the end of the day, all the sisters sat on the couch with Lincoln sitting in the middle. They all snuggled with Lincoln, with both them and Lincoln happy to be together again) The End Fun Facts *This story was tossed around a few times. When the story was first requested, AnimationFan15 was originally going to do the story. But at one point, he dropped the story from his upcoming fanfictions, so I decided to take over and finish it myself. *This was one story I was originally not going to do once I read it, because I thought it would be too complicated. But once I figured out a way to do it, I decided to write it after it was dropped. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions